First Warning
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Severide and Casey talk about Voight in the bar but Voight offers his first warning to Casey after they leave. Casey/Severide Based on eppy 1.03 Professional Courtesy 'contains some spoilers'


**Title: First Warning **

**Summary:** Severide and Casey talk about Voight in the bar but Voight offers his first warning after they leave. Casey/Severide Based on eppy 1.03 Professional Courtesy 'contains some spoilers'

**Disclaimer: ** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me lol

**A/N:** Okay so seriously I have not been this excited for a show about rescue men since Third Watch. I love the two hawt lieutenant's but am team Casey all the way. This is NOT SLASH so please do not ask; those that read my stories know I love my male/male friendship/partner pairings but they are just that – no other stuff involved. I wanted to add a bit more to a scene in the eppy b/c peril and whump are my thing hehe and hope you all like this. I can't wait until next week when we see what happens from Voight's threat. Please enjoy.

_Note: Words in italics and double quotes taken directly from episode_

* * *

_"You Casey?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I'm Hank Voight. You got time for a drink?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Justin my son…thing is he has some priors…now driving…alcohol…that's a felony and he could do time."_

_"That's not my problem."_

_"Sure it is, you filed the report. The thing is…I need you to retract it. And I will owe you…big time."_

_"What you're asking me to do…"_

_"I'M NOT asking…if you're not the kind to do a cop a favor then I can take this to the next level really easy. Say you were tired…got your shifts mixed-up, your calls mixed up…there's a million excuses. Pick one. Cuz believe me, you are gonna retract that statement. So help me God if you don't…"_

XXXXXXX

He had told the Chief about what crooked detective Voight wanted but as Casey sits at the booth by himself after the chief and Voight had left, he can't help but wonder what Voight would have added to the rest of his verbal threat if the Chief hadn't entered when he did and then not left when Voight asked him to.

"Damn him," Casey curses as he takes a swig of his beer and then leans back in the booth and closes his eyes for a few seconds, his mind replaying the events leading up to this moment. The overturned van on the overpass; Voight's obviously drunken son; the missing beer cans; the delinquent officer and the young hockey player that would never play his favorite sport again. How could Voight even ask him to look the other way? The kid would never walk again and he wants his son exonerated? "Damn him," he curses again, not realizing he wasn't alone.

"Damn who?" A familiar voice is heard, prompting Casey to look up offer a small frown to his fellow Fire house Lieutenant, Kelly Severide, as he pushes himself into the booth bench opposite him. Casey looks around and then back at Severide with a wondering glance. "What? A guy can't have a beer? So who are we damning?" Severide pushes.

"A guy."

"Guy have a name or are we just going to drink to damn guy?"

"We?"

"Look I saw you sharing a drink with Hank Voight."

"And?"

"And he's just not the company I expected you to keep."

"Guess I'm full of surprises."

"Cut the crap Matt, what did he want?" Severide asks with a firm tone. "I mean Hank Voight isn't exactly a standup guy you know?"

"You know him?"

"I hear things. Bribes…dirty cop…threats. What'd he want?"

"To buy a tee-shirt," Casey replies flippantly but quietly.

"Extra large to fit his ego?"

"Look this is my business okay?"

"My buddy Jack…he told me the last guy that didn't give him what he wanted ended up with busted knee caps."

"The last guy…"

"Candidate for the 63."

"Patrick Ryan? That's why he quit?"

"Details were never told but he told me. I took his kid to a Cubs game when he was in the hospital. Voight isn't a man to cross."

"I won't be bullied by him."

"I'm guessing it has to do with the call then huh," Severide mentions, noticing Casey slightly squirm in his seat. "Relax…I read the report as well."

"You have friends everywhere."

"We might not see eye to eye on…"

"Most things?" Casey interjects.

"Okay most things, but I'll take your word over his any day."

"Really."

"In this," Severide qualifies and Casey just smirks and nods. "Just be careful okay," his tone changes back to serious as he takes a few swigs of his beer.

"He's an arrogant ass and his kid's a punk; just like his old man. Doing time would serve him right."

"Think that'll ever happen? I mean I might have friends in low places but Voight…who knows high up his pull goes, he's not exactly a rookie trying to prove himself."

"You think I should change my story?" He asks for interest sake.

"Nope."

"The father…when he came in. I mean I can't imagine the feeling of him having to deal with his son never walking again and now…now to live with the shame that you caused your son's accident? That's BS and Voight knows it."

"So he threatened you."

"The exact words were interrupted but something along those lines, yeah. He was angry and adamant but he's trying to bully the wrong guy. I just…"

"Just don't want to walk down any dark alley's alone?"

"He's got pull…who knows what kind of crap he can do. Yeah a dark alley…a phony pull over…and he…"

"Shoves you in the trunk and you disappear," Severide interjects as Casey looks at him crossly. "Hey it could happen."

"Thanks."

"Anytime," Severide slightly smirks as they finish their beers and then both stand up to leave. "You want me to walk you home Lieutenant Casey?" He lightly teases.

"Well we do hafta walk through that dark alley," he smirks in return.

"Better than doing it alone."

The two of them leave the bar and head into the cool night air, the tension between them as firehouse leaders slightly dissipating as they talk a bit more like buddies, laughing about the fundraiser and the money earned.

"Shoulda set up a kissing booth," Severide chuckles.

"Am sure you woulda signed up to help us with that one."

"Woulda been your biggest money maker," Severide boasts as he slaps Casey on the back. "You coulda done a car wash."

"What's the draw? The girls in bikini's? Yeah am sure Shay and Gabby woulda wnent for that."

"Better than you guys. No you get the trucks…turn on the hose…you guys out in your pants and suspenders and…"

"And we have every desperate house wife in the Chicago area lining up for blocks."

"Hey then you can get your buddy Voight to run traffic patrol," the friendly banter continues.

The two of them, however, are so caught up in their lame jokes that they fail to see the darkened sedan slowly creeping up behind them. They reach half way down the dimly lit alley, when Severide chances to glance behind. A few seconds later, high beams shine upon them and the car a few yards away starts to speed up.

"LOOK OUT!" Severide shouts as he gives Casey a good shove; each of them diving to the side of the alleyway, the sedan swerving closer to Casey and missing him by only a few feet; before, speeding away, reaching the end and disappearing around the corner with a screech of the tires.

"Bastard!" Casey shouts with a pant as he slowly leans up against the brick building and looks over at Severide who was on his knees. "You okay?" He asks with a small pant.

"Yeah…but he wasn't…gunning for me. You okay?"

"Yeah…fine," Casey groans as he slowly picks himself up to a standing position, a few painful pangs starting to course through his right leg and right upper side where his body connected oddly with the brick wall he dove into. "So that's his game. I won't be intimidated."

"Invest in knee guards. I'm just saying."

"Well don't say it!" Casey growls as he storms away.

"Hey hold up," Severide grabs his jacket and pulls Casey back. "He's an ass…we know that but he's smart and deadly. There's a reason he's done what he's done and is still on the force. He's made friends with the wrong but right people you know what I'm saying."

"Yeah…I know," Casey nods in anger as he jerks his arm free. "I just don't like it."

"But at least listen to it. He's got motive and means. His kids a reckless jerk like his old man and now faces jail time. His father…has the means to make that never happen…by getting rid of you."

"He gets rid of…right," Casey huffs as they finally resume their original course and head for the end of the alley and reemerge onto the street. "I need someone else to back me. And I know officer _oh my bad_ won't help me," Casey grumbles. "He's the one that let Justin Voight go."

"Unless the kid has a change of heart. What? Just tossing it out there."

"You think that would ever happen."

"No…like father like son," Severide quickly qualifies. "He's already got a record; doing time isn't what he or his old man want. You need that other witness."

"Yeah or else right?"

"Just watch your back," Severide tells Casey seriously as they near the fire house and it's time to part ways for the night. "That was your first warning."

"From you or him?"

"Both."

"I will," Casey nods as he pauses as they both give each other a nod of understanding. Serveride offers him a small nod in return before he turns and heads for the entrance and disappears inside. Casey turns toward a darkened part of the adjoining street, narrowing his gaze at the darkened sedan with the darkened silhouette inside; sitting and watching him.

"I'm not afraid of you you bastard," Casey mutters as he watches the dark sedan slowly pull away. As much as he utters the words he knows Voight and knows he's not a man to tread lightly when he has a beef with you. Casey settles his mind on finding a witness that would come forward and confirm that Justin Voight ran the light and was the one who caused the crash. But how would he find the witness? And if this was the first warning and he didn't find the witness in time and stood his ground what would Voight do next? What would the second warning be?

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Lame? Good? Where they in character? Am soooooo nervous as this is my first Chicago Fire fic! If you liked it a little please do review and let me know and maybe we'll be inspired to try our hand at another. Thanks so much in advance!


End file.
